This invention relates to manufactured and built structures, such as dwellings. In particular, the invention relates to moisture removal systems for roof systems for structures made of cementitious materials, for example, autoclaved aerated concrete (AAC).
The background art is characterized by U.S. Pat. Nos. 721,178; 723,175; 929,684; 3,603,052; 4,285,179; 4,409,763; 5,143,498; 5,240,052; 5,286,427; 5,516,248; 5,682,934; 5,761,862; 5,794,386; 5,981,030; 6,006,480; 6,098,357; the disclosures of which patents are incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein.